Oscuridad
by monserrat08
Summary: los caminos de la vida no son una linea recta, todos tenemos que experimentar el sufrimiento. No obstante esto en compañía puede ser un proceso menos doloroso. El tiempo no da marcha atrás por mucho que se desee. Pero que hacer si no ves luz entre tanta oscuridad, como guardar esperanza cuando esta se te ha sido negada.
1. Prefacio

**Este es mi primer fic, disculpen si mi redacción no es tan buena. Espero les guste esta historia!**

 **Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **La línea del tiempo es después de la guerra.**

 **Tsunade sigue siendo hokage,** **Neji no murió, las edades de los 12 de konoha van desde los 19 hasta los 20.**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

* * *

La brisa fría que anuncia el invierno chocaba con mi cuerpo haciendo que este se estremeciera al instante, caminaba bajo la noche oscura y silenciosa, al lado del rió turbulento y misterioso así mismo como lo son los caminos de la vida. Sonrió amargamente mientras por mis mejillas corren algunas lágrimas que dan paso a otras, pienso en cuanto ha cambiado mi vida y en cómo se convirtió en este infierno que vivo ahora, siento como un gemido de dolor es tratado de ahogar en mi garganta sin mucho éxito, este no es un gemido por dolor físico, este es el quejido que sale del alma, es aquel que no sangra, pero duele y devora por dentro….

Ahora mis pasos han cambiado de rumbo, ya no camino al lado del rió, en este momento me dirijo hacia él, me está llamando y me dice que el calmara este dolor que siente mi alma, siento como mis pies desnudos comienzan a mojarse, luego mis rodillas y así me interno más en aquel mar que promete no más dolor. Justo ahora recuerdo lo feliz que fui en una época no muy lejana, en la cual era inocente, en la cual para mí el mundo aunque no era perfecto prometía aquellos ansiados momentos de felicidad que hacen que nuestra existencia valga la pena.

Tengo miedo de no saber que me espera ahora después de este acto de cobardía como lo llamarían muchos, pero pocos comprenderían lo que se necesita para tomar esta decisión, para deshacerse del más arraigado instinto de los seres humanos, nuestro instinto de supervivencia, pocos sabrían el dolor que se debe sentir para acabar de forma tan triste…..

* * *

Caminaba cerca del rio cuando divise una mata de cabello color rosa, de inmediato deduje de quien se trataba, me quede observándola no sé por qué, tal vez por pena….

Sabía que ella no la debía estar pasando bien su vida había cambiado tanto, toda la aldea comentaba su desgracia, sus padres habían sido asesinados hace 2 meses mientras ella estaba en una misión." _pobre está perdida", "está exagerando", "es muy duro los míos murieron durante la guerra pero lo superara" "es su culpa, hubiera estado para protegerlos"_. Esos eran los diferentes comentarios que circulaban en la aldea respecto a la situación de la peli rosa, no obstante él sabía algo más, algo que él no debería saber.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Luego de dar su informe respecto a la misión que acaba de completar de dirigió a su chequeo médico obligatorio, no era algo que disfrutara, pero había sido herido en esta última misión y aunque no era nada grave su equipo habían reportado esto, haciendo imposible para el librarse de ir al hospital. Cuando llego la recepcionista no estaba en su lugar, opto por seguir adelante sin su aprobación - mientras menos tiempo permanezca en este lugar mucho mejor- el olor a fármaco no era del todo de su agrado._

 _Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del consultorio de la Dra. Haruno, cuando escucho una discusión que aunque no le concernía a el no pudo evitar escucharla._

 _ **Que fue lo que sucedió-** Reconoció de inmediato la voz del peli cenizo maestro de la Haruno, además pudo distinguir un detalle en esta se escuchaba más seria de lo usual._

 _ **Sus padres fueron asesinados al parecer por alguna represalia en contra de ella, aun no tengo claro como llego hasta aquí, todo su chakra fue drenado y sus heridas eran de gravedad, Además no hay signos de que ella hubiera tratado de pelear-** La voz que respondía con aquel tinte desolación._

 _ **Porque la envió a ella sola! Sabía que era una misión de alto riesgo incluso para alguien con el nivel de ella** – escucho la voz del peli cenizo con unos decibeles poco usuales en él._

 _ **No imagine que acabaría de esta forma…. ella me lo pidió, cuando llego el pergamino con la misión ella estaba presente y me pidió que se la encomendara….** – la voz que respondió era la de tsunade-sama, pero el tono de esta era diferente se podía notar la culpa y la zozobra en este._

 _ **Pues la hubiera mandado en compañía de nuestro equipo, naruto y yo… nosotros…. La hubiéramos protegido** – esta última frase lo tomo desprevenido, en ella se escuchaba lo cohibido que se sentía peli cenizo._

 _ **Crees que no me arrepiento, cuando la vi pensé que estaba…** \- la hokage no termino la frase, al parecer el dolor de revivir ese momento y esa posibilidad la hería en demasía, sin embargo ya el no necesitaba que la terminara para saber que temía tsunade-sama_

 _ **No tiene caso discutir sobre esto esperemos a que despierte para poder atrapar a quien le hizo esto –** esta vez la voz peli cenizo no le trasmitió nada._

 _ **Hay algo más….** – Esta vez la voz de tsunade- sama se escuchó fuerte y clara pero no por eso el dejo de notar la manera en que tembló su voz y las distintas emociones que se fugaban en ella_

 _ **Que más sucedió –** en la voz del peli cenizo esta vez se coló la desazón._

 _ **En ella….. Se encontraron evidencias de tortura y….. Violación….. -** Aquello último pronunciado por tsunade-sama lo descoloco e incapaz de seguir escuchando aquella conversación ajena a él se retiró._

 _Los días siguientes a este toda la aldea se enteró que los padres de esta fueron asesinados mientras ella estaba de misión, él quiso acercarse a ella acompañarla en su dolor, no supo porque, tal vez por lastima, pero ella evitaba a todos incluso a naruto quien a pesar de los constantes rechazos no se cansaba de insistir._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	2. Oscuridad

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **La línea del tiempo es después de la guerra.**

 **Tsunade sigue siendo hokage, Neji no murió, Las edades de los 12 de konoha van desde los 19 hasta los 20.**

 **Disfruten la lectura, disculpen si mi redacción no es tan buena.**

* * *

 **Oscuridad**

* * *

El joven observo cuando ella cambio de rumbo y se arrojaba a las furiosas aguas. De inmediato él no lo pensó y corrió hasta la orilla para luego al igual que ella hundirse en el impetuoso caudal, sintió impotencia al sentir que tal vez no llegaría a tiempo, pero cuando tomo su cuerpo de entre las aguas solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la tuviera entre sus brazos en la orilla de la playa dándole respiración boca a boca.

El sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo cuando ella tosió y se removió incomoda en sus brazos. La vio abrir sus ojos jade y la sintió aferrase más a él, sin saber porque correspondió abrazándola con la misma intensidad, pero al ella recuperar bien la conciencia lo aparto como si quemase.

 **Porque lo hiciste! Porque me salvaste!-** bramo la peli rosa con furia aunque su voz sonaba ida.

 **Estas loca! Mujer ibas a morir-** Respondió en tono duro y frió, pero este estaba imprecando de zozobra algo muy poco usual en el.

Ella sonrió amargamente y con sus ojos mirando a la nada mientras estos se imprecaban de lágrimas susurro **\- Quiero morir-**

 **No pierdas la esperanza….** – el joven no era de esos que van por allí consolando a las personas, por el contrario él siempre era catalogado como frió y distante, no obstante al verla tan frágil algo en su interior se removió, las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso.

Ella sonrió de nuevo amargamente mientras susurro con tono sarcástica e ida – **esperanza… acaso eso existe para mi… -**

Aun sentados en la ribera separados por algunos centímetros, mientras ella aun tenia su mirada perdida en la nada. El sin saber el motivo levanto su mano y le acaricio su mejilla, sintió como esta tembló al tacto pero no la aparto, por lo cual siguió con la caricia mientras acomodaba los mechones de cabello rosado que se escapaban hacia el rostro de la chica – **La noche es más oscura justo cuando va a amanecer** \- le susurro sin saber por qué, con un toque dulzura, tal vez fue instinto al verla tan fragil. Por primera vez la observo con detenimiento, pensó que realmente se veía muy hermosa, a pesar de su tez la cual estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus labios temblando y sus ojos apagados.

Ella le volvió a sonreír amargamente y le respondió con otro adagio - **yo ya tuve calma antes de esta tormenta…..a mí no me toca si no esperar a que este barco se hunda y se pierda en lo sublime de esta vida…. ya no hay nada más en esta vida para mí** \- susurro con una voz tan quebradiza que le partió el alma al joven.

 **La vida es de subidas y bajadas** – Susurro el joven, aunque él ya sabía que esto era en vano, ella en estos momentos no veía luz y él ya sabía lo que era estar en completa oscuridad sin nada que te aliente a un mejor mañana.

 **Y la vida me castiga bajando así! …..-** Clamo la peli rosa con cinismo **\- Que mal hice para merecer esto! Dime!-** Bramo entre gemidos y lloriqueos de tristeza, por sus palabras se colaba la furia pero no por eso su voz no dejaba de sonar frágil y cargada de dolor.

Ella se separó de él temblando, tenía frió pero cuando rompió el contacto este calo sus huesos, el sin saber por qué intento abrazarla de nuevo sin embargo esta lo impidió.

 **No te acerques** – susurro la peli rosa en un tono que pareció más súplica que amenaza.

 **Déjame ayudarte** – hablo el joven sin pensar

 **Tu no sabes nada! Como lo harias?** – grito ella entre sollozos

El joven callo, después de todo que podía hacer el.

 **Ves! No puedes, Nadie puede! Entonces por qué no me dejaste morir!** – la furia que se escapaba por la voz de la joven era casi tan grade como su dolor, sin embargo sus aun ojos inmersos en la nada parecían no trasmitir nada más que una gran desolación.

 **Yo… yo sé que tú …-** el joven no pudo completar la oración, pues se vieron interrumpidos

 **Sakura! Sakura!-** Clamo Tsunade, cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos se alarmo al ver el estado de la joven, se quitó su abrigo y se lo coloco a la joven quien solo se abrazó a sus las piernas y se dejó **– Pero que estabas pensando** – la voz de tsunade mas que enfurecida sonaba preocupada.

El rostro de la peli rosa se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, soltó un gemido y de sus jades perdidos en la nada salieron furtivas lagrimas que solo daban paso a otras y otras, tsunade cual madre con sus ojos llorosos la acurruco entre sus brazos y la consoló con un susurro repetitivo – **calma mi niña…**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel suceso, una pésima semana para el joven cabe decir, algo en su interior lo hacía sentirse intranquilo al recordar aquella escena, en ese momento no lo noto, pero ahora analizando la situación con más detenimiento pudo descubrir que lo que más lo desencajo de aquella chica fue su voz, esta trasmitía una inmensa agonía.

Visualizo entre las calles de la aldea a la rubia maestra de la kunoichi peli rosa, y sin saber por qué sus pasos cambiaron de rumbo y se dirigieron hacia ella, esta al verlo también encamino sus pasos hacia él.

 **Como esta.** – Pregunto el joven tan directo como siempre, pero así mismo se encontró sorprendido, pues sus palabras salían sin permiso de su boca.

 **Está bien, la muerte de sus padres le ha dado muy duro, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho, yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo.** – Tsunade a pesar de lo acongojada que se encontraba no lo demostraba, pues su voz aun sonaba fuerte y autoritaria.

 **Donde está. –** el joven confundido, Ni siquiera sabía porque preguntaba después de todo a él este tema no le concernía, tal vez era porque el ante una situación como esta él no podía ser indiferente.

 **Eso no es de tu incumbencia**. - respondió tsunade de forma tajante y desconfiada, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, pero después de lo sucedido tampoco podía confiar en nadie.

 **Yo escuche a kakashi y a usted hablar sobre lo sucedido.** – esta vez las palabras ya no salieron sin permiso de boca, el realmente se sentía conmovido con la situación de la pelirosa, también sabía que tsunade no le iba a decir nada a menos que el dijera lo que sabía.

Tsunade realmente sorprendida y enojada lo reprendió **– es que acaso no te han enseñado que escuchar conversación ajenas es de mala educación-**

El joven como respuesta solo encogió sus hombros y se mostró indiferente ante su comentario.

 **Espero que hayas guardado discreción-** amenazo tsunade, ella no iba a permitir que la persona que le hizo eso a su querida alumna se regocijara con la fama de aquel atroz crimen.

 **Lo hice, como esta** \- el joven ya harto de aquella conversación que no lo llevaba a nada, exigió saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que escucho aquella conversación entre tsunade y el peliblanco.

 **Que tanto escuchaste –** Tsunade no sabía que tanto había escuchado, pero se lo imaginaba y angustiada porque alguien aparte de ella y el peliblanco sabían lo sucedido no se le ocurrió más que hacer aquella tonta pregunta.

 **Todo, como esta?** – El joven realmente se sentía fastidiado con las vueltas que estaba dando tsunade para responder aquella simple pregunta.

Una vez más tsunade se sorprendió, en la voz del joven se escapaba un atisbo de preocupación, frunció el ceño y esta vez ella exigió saber – **Porque te importa, que clase relación tenías tú con ella.**

Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido al joven, pero también lo hizo reflexionar, porque se preocupaba por ella, ellos no eran nada más que conocidos. Luego de unos segundos el respondió – **Ninguna, como esta.**

 **Eso no te incumbe** \- respondió tsunade de forma tajante

 **Tiene razón, pero no puedo mostrarme indiferente ante tal** **situación** – El joven realmente se sentía hastiado de las vueltas que tsunade le estaba dando al asunto.

 **Ya lo has hecho, han pasado dos meses** – Respondió la mujer

El joven se volvió a sorprender, que clase de basura era que solo 2 meses después se viene a conmover con tal situación, pero él había tratado de acercarse a ella, no obstante esta no hacía nada más que evitar a todo el mundo **\- Usted la encerró, cree que eso la va ayudar**.- esta vez el joven siempre de mente ágil como voltio la conversación para hacer sentir culpable a la mujer.

 **Yo no la encerré, ella no quiere ver a nadie.** – esta vez tsunade no pudo ocultar la gran tristeza que le embargaba con aquella situación.

 **Como esta**. – volvió el joven a preguntar, esta vez al ver como cambio de semblante la mujer, no pudo evitar que un dejo de preocupación se escapara en su voz.

Tsunade noto como el joven por un momento se descoloco y dejo ver una genuina preocupación hacia su alumna, pensó en que el la había salvado de los brazos de la muerte, tal vez si merecía saber cómo estaba – **Ven conmigo.**

* * *

El joven siguió a la mujer hasta su casa, siempre supuso que la pelirosa se encontraba allí, esta jamás volvió a casa de sus padres, él lo sabía, sin aun saber por qué había estado cerca de allí esperándola algunas noches, él quería saber cómo se encontraba, pero ella nunca hizo acto de presencia.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación de la chica pudo visualizar como en aquella Naruto tocaba la puerta, este estaba acompañado de la Yamanaka y el ANBU de nombre sai.

 **Sakura- chan! Abre todos estamos preocupados por ti.** – El uzumaki realmente se veía preocupado al igual que sus acompañantes.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la joven. **– No se preocupen, todo está bien, solo necesito unos días a solas.** – expresó la joven con una sonrisa falsa pintada en el rostro.

 **Sakura- chan eso dijiste hace unos días, ven con nosotros te hará bien despejarte. –** propuso el uzumaki de forma optimista.

 **Estoy bien, Naruto no te preocupes.** – respondió la pelirosa y volvió a sonreír falsamente

 **Sakura no trates de engañarnos, sabemos muy bien que esa sonrisa es falsa.** – esta vez fue el ANBU el que hablo

 **Vamos Sakura te ayudaremos a superar esto**. – la voz de la Yamanaka, sonó preocupada realmente

 **Les agradezco esto chicos, pero no, hoy no.** – Respondió la pelirosa

 **Entonces vendremos mañana! Y pasado mañana y todos los días hasta que te animes a salir con nosotros Sakura-chan. –** el uzumaki conocía a su amiga demasiado bien, sabía que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo prefirió esperar a que ella hablara con él.

Esta les volvió a sonreír falsamente para luego proceder a cerrar la puerta. Los 3 ninjas después de esto simplemente se retiraron.

Tsunade se acercó a la puerta y con sus finos nudillos toco de forma repetitiva la fría madera – **Sakura, soy yo,** **abre**.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y tsunade entro, detrás de esta entro el joven, la chica al verlo se sorprendió y expresó con desconcierto y un poco de enfado - **Que hace el aquí.**

 **Él quería saber cómo te encontrabas –** respondió tsunade de forma tranquila.

 **Pues ya me has visto, ahora vete.** – bramo la pelirosa exigiendo su salida, ella no quería ver a nadie.

El joven que permaneció todo el tiempo hermético a lo que acontecía, la miro con detenimiento, realmente lucia acabada, ni comparación con lo que fue, su cabello estaba enmarañado, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, sus ojos lucían vacíos, ella se encontraba bastante pálida y lánguida, se notaba que no se estaba alimentando bien, también noto como la joven se tembló y removió incomoda bajo su mirada.

 **Que tanto miras.** – soltó a la defensiva la pelirosa.

 **No te estas alimentando bien.** – Dijo sin más, no sabía que decir ni como actuar.

 **Vete, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-** Expreso ella con furia, no entendía que hacia allí, ellos poco se trataban el no tenía que preocuparse por ella.

 **Quisiera hablar contigo.** – el joven no sabía porque lo hacía, después de todo que podía hacer el.

La joven lo miro extrañada – **De que querrías hablar conmigo**.

 **Tu oscuridad es diferente a la mía, pero te puedo asegurar que hundirse en la soledad no es la forma correcta de acabarla** – Él quería ayudarla, no sabía porque, tal vez porque el entendía lo que se sentía no ver una luz que te aliente a un día mejor, el comprendía lo que era hundirse en la soledad.

 **De que oscuridad hablas-** inquirió ella sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

 **Conmigo no tienes que fingir sé muy bien lo que te sucedió –** el joven pudo observar muy bien como el rostro de la pelirosa se contrajo de la sorpresa para luego pasar a la angustia y temor, esta luego de unos segundos dirigió su mirada a tsunade quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación **– me entere por casualidad al escuchar una conversación de tu sensei con tsunade – sama, puedes estar tranquila no le diré a nadie.**

La joven fijo su mirada el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, ese hombre le estaba confirmando lo que se había negado todas las mañanas al despertar, todas las tardes al recordar y todas las noches al dormir. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, como era posible que eso le hubiera sucedido, no lo entendía, Ni siquiera recordaba bien lo que había sucedido.

 **FlashBack**

 _... .._

 _Despertó acostada en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una celda subterránea, se sentía muy débil, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era que había completado la misión con éxito y se dirigía de regreso a la villa. Ahora todo estaba borroso, sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose, para luego detenerse al frente suyo._

 _Vaya has despertado – El tono la de voz también se oía distorsionado._

 _Sintió como este le inyectaba algo que la sumergió de nuevo en un profundo sueño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando despertó de nuevo, sintió como su rostro era abofeteado por alguien._

 _Despierta! – Repetía su agresor mientras daba repetidas bofetadas al rostro de la mujer._

 _Entre abrió los ojos, para ver todo de forma distorsionada, No sabía dónde estaba._

 _Ummm….- Soltó un quejido para que el agresor cesase su ataque._

 _Dime preciosa, que información obtuviste en tu investigación – indago el hombre, aún se oía distorsionada su voz._

 _Umm…..- Fue lo único que pudo articular, al parecer lo que le habían inyectado era demasiado fuerte._

 _No me sirves para nada en ese estado! – el hombre furioso le volvió a golpear pero esta vez en abdomen._

 _Ella sintió como los pasos del hombre se alejaban hacia lo que parecía ser una salida._

 **Fin Flashback**

La joven sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, cuando volvió a la realidad tsunade la reconfortaba en un repetitivo sube y baja de su mano en su cabello.

 **Yo….no quiero hablar de este tema contigo-** La forma en la que lo dijo sorprendió al shinobi al principio la escucho tan débil pero la última frase la pronunció de forma fuerte y tajante.

 **Deseas retroceder el tiempo, quieres cambiar las cosas, ansías corregir los errores que te llevaron hasta aquí, pero no se puede** -El joven hizo una pausa al ver como la joven levantaba su rostro con la sorpresa impregnada en este- **lo único en que piensas es no afrontar tu verdad, pensar que nada sucedió, convencerte a ti misma que es un mal sueño del que pronto despertaras y todo seguirá siendo como era antes, pero tampoco se puede, los recuerdos están allí para confirmar lo que tu tanto te niegas** – El joven hizo otra pausa pero esta vez para recordar lo sucedido en el rio- **y entonces te sientes tan perdida que solo deseas desaparecer…..**

 **Podrías re…..-** La joven aun sorprendida pensaba en pedirle que se retira, pesar del haber acertado en lo dicho, eso no hacía que ella se sintiera mejor, no obstante se vio interrumpida.

 **Como tener esperanza de un futuro mejor si tu presente está acabado** \- el joven interrumpió a la chica pues se imaginaba lo que le pedirá, hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió - **La oscuridad de la que hablo es esta donde te ha arrojado quien hizo todo esto, es esta donde piensas que la vida ya no tiene nada para ti, sé que no es fácil salir de ella, pero créeme más difícil se te hará si te sumerges en la soledad.**

 **Por qué me dices todo esto** – indago ella, se sentía realmente confundida.

 **Se lo que sientes, yo también estuve allí.** \- El Joven se sorprendió así mismo descubriendo lo que sentía, entendió por qué se preocupaba por ella. No solo era pena, lastima, o por que estuviera conmovido. Ella estaba en el infierno donde él estuvo y solo él se sabía el camino de regreso. – **Déjame sacarte de allí.-**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. Miedo

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **La línea del tiempo es después de la guerra.**

 **Tsunade sigue siendo hokage, Neji no murió, Las edades de los 12 de konoha van desde los 19 hasta los 20.**

 **Corregí** **algunos detalles en los anteriores capítulos, disfruten la lectura y disculpen si mi redacción no es tan buena.**

* * *

 **Miedo**

* * *

 **Por qué me dices todo esto.** – indago ella, la actitud del joven realmente la hacía sentirse confundida.

 **Se lo que sientes, yo también estuve allí.** \- El Joven se sorprendió así mismo descubriendo lo que sentía, entendió por qué se preocupaba por ella. No solo era pena, lastima, o por que estuviera conmovido. Ella estaba en el infierno donde él estuvo y solo él se sabía el camino de regreso. – **Déjame sacarte de allí.-**

La pelirosa ante aquella propuesta no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa falsa – **yo estoy bien.-**

 **No es verdad. –** Él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, no quería dejar que otra persona viviera en aquella oscuridad donde él estuvo, mucho menos ella quien le había dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

La pelirosa en tono hostil pero calmado respondió- **Tú qué sabes… puedes retirarte. –** aunque no lo demostraba se sentía verdaderamente incomoda, angustiada y desesperada, aquella conversación solo confirmaba y fortalecía lo que ella quería negar, ella deseaba realmente terminar con aquella conversación que internamente la torturaba.

El joven mantuvo silencio y permaneció hermético ante lo dicho por lo pelirosa.

Ella ante su silencio hablo nuevamente – **Sabes –** la joven hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- **si estás haciendo esto solo porque te salve la vida en la guerra-** La voz de la chica tuvo un atisbo de alegría al recordar aquella escena, donde ella lo había salvado de los brazos de la muerte, ni tsunade lo hubiera podido salvar. - **No es necesario, yo solo hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier médico.-** de inmediato después de recordar aquello la amargura se impregno en su rostro y su voz, ella también recordó que ya no podía salvar más vidas.

El joven contemplo todos los cambios que hubieron en el rostro de la pelirosa desde aquel atisbo de tal vez felicidad, hasta aquella inmensa amargura, él quiso saber a qué se debía tal cambio, pero sabía que no era prudente preguntar. **– Haruno te estaré agradecido toda la vida por permitirme vivir, pero no es solo por eso-**

 **Entonces por qué? Acaso me tienes lástima porque si es así no la necesito. –** Manifestó la joven a la defensiva, le molesto el hecho de que sintiera lastima por ella. Realmente no entendía por qué estaba teniendo esa conversación con él.

 **No te niego que en gran parte es gratitud pero también es porque no puede dejar que te hundas en la oscuridad yo estuve allí y eso yo no se lo deseo nadie-** Él estaba siendo sincero aquello que la chica le provocaba era lastima, era un deseo inmenso por protegerla y salvarla de aquel abismo donde él también había estado.

La pelirosa de forma suave y serena le respondió - **Crees que eres el único que ha tocado fondo-**

Esa última frase la pronunció de forma tan delicada que provoco en el joven una rara sensación de desazón en su interior - **Lo sé, pero a ti estas personas solo te han hundido más en la oscuridad con sus acciones –**

 **De que hablas-** La joven lo miro extrañada, no entendía como él se atrevía a decir que las personas que la querían le estaban haciendo daño.

 **A veces tener un hombro sobre el cual llorar no es suficiente. –** Él nunca había tenido un hombro en el cual llorar, por eso pensaba que aquella forma lastimera en la que trataban a la pelirosa no era la correcta, ella tenía que enfrentar lo sucedido y que seguir con su vida por eso aconsejo- **Vuelve al hospital.**

 **Ya he dejado que esta visita se extienda mucho, puedes retirarte.-** Esta vez quien hablo fue tsunade, la cual había permanecido hermética a la conversación. No obstante de las buenas intenciones del joven este había tocado un punto muy sensible.

 **Por qué dices que las acciones de las personas cercanas a mí solo me hunden más en la oscuridad. –** pregunto la joven ignorando la petición que su maestra le había hecho al joven, le había confundido la respuesta que él le había dado anteriormente y quería indagar más.

 **Cuando te consuelan solo te hundes más en tu dolor, tienes que enfrentar lo que paso y tienes que seguir con tu vida.** – El joven acorto un poco la distancia entre ambos e hizo una pausa para permitirse llevar su mano hacia el mentón de la pelirosa, quien ante lo último dicho por el bajo su rostro ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo – **Pero sobre todo tienes que enfrentar el mundo con la cara en alto.-** pronuncio mientras con un suave rose levantaba el rostro de la pelirosa está ante el toque tan repentino tembló un poco.

 **Tienes razón** -La pelirosa se sentía abrumada, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, tenía que admitir que él decía la verdad. Pero para ella no era fácil, ella sentía como aquella pavorosa sensación que se había instaurado en su vientre crecía y la ahogaba de una forma aterradora.- **Pero no es tan fácil y tampoco sé cómo hacerlo.**

 **Déjame ayudarte-** Él no tenía claro por qué se había proclamado el salvador de la joven, pero por alguna razón las palabras salían una y otra vez sin haberlas meditado, algo poco usual en él.

La joven guardo silencio ante lo dicho por el joven, ella no sabía a qué se refería con dejar ayudarla y tampoco entendía las razones de este para hacerlo.

 **Ya has llorado suficiente, ven conmigo-** El joven lo sabía, él lo había vivido. Las lágrimas no solucionaban problemas.

Ella lo miro extrañada y ante tal propuesta su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido y un gran miedo invadió su ser. **– Yo no me siento preparada**

 **Tus intenciones son buenas pero no la presiones esto es muy duro para ella.** – Esta vez hablo tsunade, pues la joven desde que despertó había tratado de evitar salir, solo había salido aquella noche y las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

 **Nunca estarás preparada, siempre trataras de huir buscando cualquier excusa**. - El joven hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir- **Es ahora o nunca.**

 **Tienes razón.** – dijo mientras empuñaba las manos y se dirigía hacia la puerta, aunque no lo demostraba tan abiertamente en realidad la joven estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, cuando dio el primer paso fuera de la habitación la angustia que tenia se disparó y unas grandes ganas de vomitar se instauraron en su estómago y se sintió mareada por un momento por lo cual se sostuvo en el marco.

La hokage observo como el joven la siguió hasta la puerta y luego juntos se marcharon, un pesado suspiro dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa que se instauro en el rostro de rubia.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Konoha, los aldeanos al verlos juntos se sorprendieron y de inmediato comenzaron los murmullos por esta singular pareja, pues de ella no se sabía hacia 2 meses y él no era del tipo de personas que solía estar acompañados, la joven al ver que solo estaban dando vueltas e incómoda con las miradas que les lanzaban los transeúntes pregunto.

 **A donde me vamos.** – Ella realmente estaba se sentía desesperada, ahora estando afuera sus miedos y su angustia se habían disparado hasta el tope, no sabía ni por qué había aceptado, en ese momento se arrepentía del arranque de valentía que había tenido minutos antes y la había llevado hasta allí.

 **A ningún lugar en especial solo quiero que veas la aldea-** El joven no estaba acostumbrado a tomar acciones sin antes analizarlas, sin embargo en ese momento no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, cuando le propuso a la joven salir este solo pensó en que salir del encierro era el primer paso pero luego estando afuera en realidad no sabía cuál era el movimiento.

 **Para que-** Ella no le encontraba lógica aquella situación y con cada paso que daba las ganas de huir y regresar al que ahora era su refugio aumentaban.

 **Es un comienzo** \- Respondió el con simpleza.

 **No entiendo tu punto** \- Aquella respuesta el dejo más confundida- _definitivamente salir no fue buena idea-_ pensó la joven

 **Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial-** El joven pensó que tal vez ir a un lugar escogido por ella sería mejor idea.

La joven como respuesta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 **Entonces vamos allí-** dijo el joven mientras señalaba un pequeño parque.

La joven solo asintió

Se sentaron en una banca que daba directamente a un par de juegos para niños, la joven se quedó mirando como un niño de cabello rubio jugaba con un pelinegro, de inmediato recordó a sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Te gustan** \- Él no era bueno conversando pero al ver como esta no despego sus ojos de los dos pequeños pensó de inmediato en que tal vez si había sido buena idea sacarla de ese encierro en estos momentos ella no pensaba en aquello que le había sucedido.

 **El que** – pregunto ella extrañada mientras giraba su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, la había tomado desprevenida, por un momento había olvidado su presencia.

 **Los niños** – respondió el desviando su mirada de los ojos de la joven para posarla en los niños.

La joven no pudo responder pues un llanto lleno sus oídos y de inmediato volteo su rostro en busca del dueño de aquel lloriqueo pudo observar que provenía de una pequeña de cabello rubio la cual de inmediato fue consolada por el rubio que jugaba con el pelinegro anteriormente. Su cuerpo reacciono al llanto de la niña y casi de forma mecánica la joven se levantó de la pequeña banca y se encamino hacia los niños para luego acuclillarse y posar su mano sobre la rodilla de la pequeña, en la cual se encontraba una pequeña raspadura, tardo un poco en curarla pero cuando termino con voz suave le dijo- **ya estás bien-**.

La pequeña no lo podía creer y daba ligeros golpes en su rodilla recién sanada – **muchas gracias!**

La joven dio la vuelta para regresar hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, pero se encontró con este mirándola sorprendido, de inmediato la adrenalina se disparó en su torrente sanguíneo y el miedo se apodero de ella – _lo ha descubierto-_ pensó aterrorizada.

El joven contemplo la escena protagonizada por la pelirosa y los niños, pensó en que él estaba en lo correcto al suponer que sanar era su pasión y ella tenía que volver al hospital, pero también noto que algo no andaba bien, con el nivel de ella en ninjutso médico no tendría por qué estar demorado tanto, entonces fue cuando observo como al esta aplicar chakra en la herida este parecía temblar y su flujo no parecía constante. Fue en ese preciso momento que entendió por qué ella se sentía acabada, le habían arrebatado en un instante a sus padres, su inocencia y su vocación. Visualizo el miedo y la angustia en sus ojos cuando se vio descubierta. De inmediato se acercó hasta ella y le dijo **\- tranquila.**

 **Yo …. No … se… -** La pelirosa con voz temblorosa trataba de decir algo que fue incompresible para el joven.

Él se había sentido desencajado al verla la primera vez en la playa de esa forma tan frágil, pero ahora verla al borde de una crisis nerviosa, temblando y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles mientras de sus jades se impregnaban de lágrimas le producía una inexplicable sensación; como una rara desazón. Pensó que esta persona que tenía enfrente no era para nada la pelirosa que él había conocido alguna vez, la mente del joven no lograba encajar aquella actitud asustadiza con la pelirosa.

Ella había entrado en pánico y su mente la única salida que razono fue huir, así sus piernas se movieron solas y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello sin rumbo fijo. El joven no dudo en seguirla él sabía que en ese estado podría terminar igual que el día en el rio.

La pelirosa estaba en tal estado de pánico que no notaba hacia donde se dirigía, por lo cual termino cayendo al rio por un barranco que tomo desprevenida a la joven.

El joven que estaba a pocos metros tras ella no tuvo más opción que saltar para salvarla y luego cuando estaban en la orilla con voz fría y dura pregunto- **Que pretendes** – al ver el rostro de la joven se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en ese tono.

La joven respiraba de forma pesada y sollozaba de forma incesante. Se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro tapándolo por casi por completo luego se las llevó a su cabello para después de unos segundos regresarlas hacia su cara. Sin tener más fuerzas se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y lloro mientras sus pequeñas manos aun tapaban su rostro.

Al verla de nuevo tan frágil algo en su interior se removió incomodándolo en sobremanera, el joven se bajó hasta ponerse a su altura - **Tranquila-** Susurro esta vez de forma suave. En un impulso que no pudo controlar ni razonar rozo el cabello de la joven en una repetitiva caricia consoladora.

La joven de poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y cuando su llanto ceso musito frágilmente para el joven. – **Lo siento.**

 **Tienes que cambiarte, si no lo haces te resfriaras** – Propuso el joven mientras se incorporaba, para luego tenderle su mano.

Ella lo miro por unos instantes y como apoyo tomo su mano, cuando ya se encontraban frente a frente musito un suave- **Gracias**

El joven la miro por un instante y luego con voz firme dijo- **Esto aún no ha acabado.**

Ante esta declaración la joven solo atino a abrir sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes caminaban con sus ropas empapadas por las calles de la aldea. Nuevamente los murmullos sobre ellos comenzaron entre los transeúntes.

Esta vez a la joven pelirosa no le incomodaron los murmullos, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos que no los noto. Ella reflexionaba en como por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía más tranquila y hasta un poco aliviada. Sin embargo estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

 **Nada salió como lo esperaba-** Confeso el joven, aunque él no tenía muy claro cómo ayudarla, tampoco se esperaba tal desastre en su primer intento, él no estaba acostumbrado a fracasar.

 **Aunque no lo creas hoy he dado un paso gigantesco –** Expreso la joven de forma suave, esta al no escuchar respuesta continuo- **El solo hecho de haber salido para mí ha sido un paso enorme, te lo agradezco.**

 **En ese caso mañana pasare por ti –** En ese instante una idea surco en su mente y sin dudarlo propuso a la joven.

La joven lo miro extrañada, para luego bajar su rostro y esconderlo en su flequillo.

El joven no pudo evitar comparar aquellos pequeños gestos con los que solía ver en la heredera del clan Hyuga- **Te dije que aún no había acabado.** – Hizo una pausa al ver como la joven alzaba su rostro, aún tenía una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro- **mañana saldremos a entrenar.**

La joven lo miro extrañada – **a entrenar?**

 **Creo que es mejor forma de sacar todo eso que tienes dentro es entrenando** – El joven recordó como en algún momento de su vida entrenar se había convertido en la única forma de descargar su cólera.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, pero luego asintió en forma de respuesta.

 **Sakura-chan!**

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron para luego voltear ver al dueño de aquella voz que perfectamente conocían los dos.

 **Naruto-** Susurro un poco sobresaltada la pelirosa, no se esperaba encontrarse a su amigo. Sintió un poco de temor; si bien no era lógico ya que en realidad con su mejor amigo no tenía nada que temer, no lo podía evitar. Sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro miro al dueño de esta y se fijó como este le daba fuerzas de forma muda, aquella acción tuvo un efecto positivo ya que la joven se sintió un poco más tranquila.

El rubio la vio en la distancia y no dudo en llamarla, cuando estuvo más cerca pudo notar que la pelirosa estaba acompañada de inmediato berrincho - **Sakura- chan como es que no quisiste salir conmigo pero si** – El rubio detuvo sus quejas al ver a su amiga empapada- **Sakura- chan** **pero que te sucedió-** soltó en tono preocupado.

 **Me caí -** respondió con simpleza la joven.

El rubio conocía a su amiga y sabía que algo ocultaba, por lo cual en tono incrédulo y sarcástico expreso – **En el mar-**

 **Me caí en el rió-** explico suavemente la joven

El rubio se percató de que el acompañante de la joven también estaba empapado así entrecerró un poco sus ojos y receloso pregunto – **Sakura- Chan y por qué están mojados los dos**.

 **Por qué el me ayudo cuando caí-** Expreso la joven en forma calmada.

 **Y por qué esta aquí ahora –** El pelirrubio no entendía el por qué aquel joven aun permanecía al lado de la pelirosa, después de todo él no era conocido por ser una persona sociable.

 **Simplemente me está acompañando naruto –** Respondió de forma dócil la kunoichi, aunque aquel interrogatorio por parte del rubio la estaba desesperando había olvidado aquella habilidad que tenía portador del zorro para hacerla enojar.

 **Ahh! En ese caso Sakura- chan te invito a ichiraku –** expreso el rubio restándole importancia al asunto. El no veía a su amiga desde hacía mucho y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de compartir con ella.

 **Naruto acaso no notas que estoy empapada –** La pelirosa por un momento pensó en aceptar, pero había sido un día de muchas emociones para ella y se encontraba algo cansada, además aun no sabía si estaba preparada para las preguntas que estaba segura le haría el rubio

 **Ahh! Sakura-chan esta mañana te fui a buscar y me rechazaste por él. Eres malvada y cruel Sakura-chan tu no me quieres!** – Berrincho de nuevo el rubio mientras hacía pucheros y sus ojos se convertían en cataratas.

La joven al presenciar aquella penosa escena protagonizada por el rubio soltó inconscientemente una pequeña carcajada seguida de una sincera sonrisa, la primera en aquellos dos penosos meses.- **Naruto no seas payaso**

Aquel acto inconsciente por parte de la joven retumbo en los oídos de los dos ninjas como una melodía, a los dos les alegro volver a verla sonreír; a uno por que era su mejor amigo y haber jurado algún día que protegería su sonrisa y a el otro por que aquella sonrisa sin saber por qué le calentó el alma.

 **Sakura-chan ven conmigo! Tienes que probar el nuevo plato de ichiraku-** Insistió el rubio, él no era del tipo de persona que se rendía fácilmente y no iba a comenzar hacerlo.

La pelirosa medito un poco y recordó las palabras que le había dicho el joven esa misma mañana- _"es ahora o nunca_ " - **Mañana, hoy estoy un poco cansada** \- Cedió la pelirosa conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que no se iba a rendir hasta tener un sí.

 **Sakura!**

Esta vez quien llamo a la pelirosa fue la rubia de apellido Yamanaka. Había salido de la floristería por un encargo de su padre, sin embargo en el camino la había visto en la distancia y le sorprendió ver el cambio que había tenido en unas pocas horas. Hasta sonriendo la observo, lo cual causo en la Yamanaka júbilo; ella le tenía mucho aprecio a la pelirosa. Se acercó a ella con el fin de aclarar algunas dudas sobre los comentarios que algunas aldeanas hicieron en su presencia.

 **Vaya frente de marquesina hasta que te dignaste a salir –** la rubia pensaba que aquella actitud tosca haría que su amiga reaccionara por inercia, además ella disfrutaba provocándola.

 **Cerda** – Susurro la pelirosa de forma suave.

Aquel tono desconcertó a la rubia, pero tampoco pasó desapercibido aquel apodo con el que le había llamado. Sonrió y se dispuso a preguntar aquella duda que le carcomía; quería aclarar aquel chisme que había escuchado de las aldeanas aunque cuando se fijó quienes acompañaban a la pelirosa lo confirmo, sin embargo algo no le cuadraba. – **Frente es verdad lo que está diciendo toda la aldea.**

 **De que hablas** – Soltó la pelirosa con temor que su secreto fuera ahora de interés público.

 **Sakura te voy a matar como no me contaste** \- Soltó la rubia de forma violenta. Esta al ver como reacciono la pelirosa hizo sus propias conjeturas y dio por cierto aquel chisme.

 **Ino cálmate** \- esta vez quien intervino fue el uzumaki.

 **Naruto tú lo sabias** -la rubia se sintió un poco traicionada al creer que esta le había contado al rubio y no a ella.

 **Yo no que a que te refieres-** soltó naruto con sinceridad y simpleza.

 **Naruto toda la aldea anda diciendo que Sakura y Neji Hyuga andan saliendo-** soltó la rubia de golpe dejando estupefactos a los otros tres presentes.

 **Ahhh! Sakura- chan eso es cierto-** quien reacciono primero fue el uzumaki y de inmediato encaro a la pelirosa.

La pelirosa no hizo más que fijar su vista en el rostro del joven a su lado, si bien este permanecía inmutable sus ojos perla reflejaban gran sorpresa.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
